The Bird of Hermes & The Peach
by shiniobigod91
Summary: After Alucard disappears, he wakes up in Telltale Games The Walking Dead. What awaits him...?
1. Prologue

Alucard & Clementine: "Hello everyone, & welcome to The Bird of Hermes & The Peach"

Alucard: "I go by many names, but I am "The Bird of Hermes". Most of you people already know that, don't you?"

Clementine: "I'm Clementine & I'm "The Peach."

Alucard: "Apparently, the author put me in a crossover fanfiction after I disappeared."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)& then you met me!"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)That's right. But, that's afterwards."

Clementine: "Yep."

Alucard: "For those who love Hellsing."

Clementine: "& those who love Telltale Games The Walking Dead."

Alucard: "You people know what's going to happen."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)But, with a twist!"

Alucard: "(Serious.)Read it or don't read it, love it or hate it, take it or leave it."

Clementine: "Please, stick around. An epic story is about to unfold!"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Heh, how cute."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)That's me."

Alucard: "It's filled with zombies, violence, comedy, horror, happiness, sadness, music, & more. Like Clementine said "Stick around."

* * *

><p>The Major:(snaps fingers)<em>"You lose, Alucard!"<em>

Girlycard: _"Just who?...ME? Lose?"_

Alucard: _"I've lost, you say? I'll be defeated by you guys you say? Professor Hellsing!"_

Vlad Tepes: _"I ABSOLUTELY cannot lose! Never! never..."_

Girlycard: _"What is this? What am I looking at? What is this place? That's right...That's what it was...That time too...It was sunlight like this. The scene of my death...was always this right here. And I always try to remember...if the sunlight...was ever this beautiful._

The Major:(snaps fingers) _"over...it's over...Life is just a changing silhouette"_

Integra: _"What?! What's going on?! What did you do?!"_

The Major: _"I have done nothing. He absorbed the life of Schrodinder. Schrodinger was killing himself..., to defeat Alucard. He exists as the "Cheshire Cat" jumping over an uncertain world. He is everywhere & nowhere but now, he is dissolving in a million of lives & consciences. He can no longer recognize himself. What would happen? He is no longer anywhere...He is no longer alive, neither he is dead. Alucard is now...Just a group of imaginary numbers."_

Integra: _"Alucard! Don't close your eyes! Open your eyes! Alucard! It's an order...Alucard. Don't disappear!"_

Alucard: _"No...This is goodbye...Integra..."_

Integra: _"ALUCARD!"_


	2. Chapter 1 A New Day

Alucard & Clementine: "Hello everyone, & welcome to The Bird of Hermes & The Peach A New Day."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)We're at the chapter where we first meet!"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Yeah & where the fun begins."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Where we began our unforgettable adventure together."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Yeah, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Alucard: "Where am I...darkness...flames...am I in Hell?"<p>

He sees a mysterious figure in the flames.

Alucard: "_Who...That is...Who is that? Ah...it's me_."

He sees his former life as Vlad Tepes(The Impaler) Dracula, & recalls when he was raped as a child.

Child Vlad Tepes Dracula: "_My dear God. I never asked you...to bestow upon me any of your mercy_."

Then he sees the violent & brutal war he waged against the Ottoman Empire with absolutely no mercy.

Adult Vlad Tepes Dracula: "_FIGHT ON! God's will is for us to fight! God spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. But...it's all worth it...These petty requests are no invocation to God. They are your death. To truly pray, you must fight! & if we pray enough...God shall rain down upon us! Heralding a New Jerusalem! At it's zenith, as we tear, slice, & scatter...Prayer upon prayer upon glorious prayer! Before such a lowly soul as me...Before all we miserable wretches! God shall descend upon us! From his heavenly realm!_"

Alucard: "_So...? So, did it ever descend upon us? "God...Or Jerusalem?_"

Then he sees when he lost the war & was about to be executed.

Alucard: "_What's wrong?! Answer me King. You mad King. Everyone is dead...They've all died! For you...All for your beliefs...For your salvation...All for your God...For your prayers...Every last one has died...You've murdered your friends & your enemies alike...Ruining both the people you vowed to protect & the country you swore to govern. Men, women, the elderly, & even children! Even your own pathetic self..._"

The Major: "_Irredeemable! You really are a sick monster, beyond redemption. Count._"

Then he sees when he managed to lick some of the blood off of the ground before the executioner decapitated him.

Alucard: "_But despite everything...If you keep walking forward & renounce it all..._"

Later, after that.

Alucard: "I feel like I'm floating...Darkness...now all I see is darkness...hmm."

After it seemed like an eternity for Alucard, suddenly he hears a man's voice.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it, then."

Alucard: "Who are you & you reckon I didn't do what?"

"Y'know I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the "I didn't do it."

Alucard: "(A policeman...)Pff. Why would I deny anything that I've ever done?"

"'Cause guys in your position already said it enough?"

Alucard: "This is ridiculous. I'm going to ignore you now."

"I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it."

Alucard: "Really...?"

"He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, & he was just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying & snotting all over, right where you're sitting. Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that's government property, & I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, & having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama. "Mama it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!"

Alucard: "So did he do whatever it was?"

"They caught the fucker red handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself."

Alucard: "How pathetic..."

"It goes to show, people will up & go mad when they believe their life is over."

Alucard: "Then good luck to them."

"Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little bit less depressing & a bit more hilarious if I do say so. This other-"

Car crashes & then hears inhuman snarls, the policeman screams & fires off his shotgun five times. Then there was the sound of flesh being torn & the policeman gave out his last breath. Alucard was just a little bit surprised.

Alucard: "Well shit...I wanted to hear the story...oh well."

He suddenly hears another man's voice.

"_This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper_."

Alucard: "T.S. Eliot...?"

He hears birds & wakes up in the woods. He was laying against a tree & then he got up.

Alucard: "Where in the hell am I & why does everything look computer animated, including me & how did I get these clothes?(He was wearing Lee's attire, except the blue shirt was red & the white shirt underneath was black along with the jeans & shoes.)Hmm...no big deal."

He looks at the back of his now glove-less hands to see if the Hellsing seals were still there & they appeared with a red & black glow & then disappeared.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Good."

He notices he has his two handguns(The Casull & The Jackal)in these holsters around his hips & notices they're a little different.

Alucard: "It's good that I woke up & still have them...wait there's detachable silencers/suppressors on them...why would I need these?(They were just 1 inch. He takes them off & places them in his pockets.) Also, there's the infinite symbol on the bottom of both magazines...(He quickly realized it, grew a big, toothy grin, & started to laugh)I'm starting to like this world! Limitless bullets! Excellent, I can't wait to destroy something!"

Then he sniffs the air.

Alucard: "Hmm...That aroma, it's so familiar...the aroma of men being impaled, of women being cut down where they stand, of babies burning to a crisp, of the old being lined up & shot...heh heh the bouquet of death, the smell of war, this world reeks of it."

Then he walks for a few minutes & finds a crashed police car. He reads the license plate.

Alucard: "I'm in Georgia."

Then he notices a shotgun with one shell not too far from it along with a blood trail leading to a dead policeman.

Alucard: "Looks like he tried to protect himself from something, how unfortunate."

He goes over there to see him.

Alucard: "Well Officer Storyteller, rest in peace."

About to walk away, the dead policeman moans & his right hand twitched.

Alucard: "Officer Storyteller?"

Then, the dead policeman lunged at Alucard who quickly backed away, pulled out the Jackal, & blown the undead policeman's head to pieces.

Alucard: "Hmm, different from the ghouls back home. The bite marks look more human than vampire. Speaking of which, I don't sense any vampires around...Good."

He sees a small, mysterious figure in the distance. He calls out to the figure, but the figure runs away. Then he hears rustling in the woods followed by moans of the zombies. He decided to not deal with them & go find the mysterious figure. Eventually, he finds a wooden fence & jumps over it. The zombies tried to break down the fence, until the sounds of gunshots got their attention.

Alucard: "Now I know why I have silencers/suppressors."

He attaches the silencers/suppressors back on the handguns & hears the sound of nothingness.

Alucard: "Hmmph, this world is dead in more ways than one."

He goes to the sliding glass door to the house behind him & goes inside.

Alucard: "Hello, anybody home? Guess not."

1. He sees a coloring book on the counter.

2. He hears the answering machine.

3. He sees the kitchen is trashed along with some blood on it's floor & wall.

4. He goes into the kitchen & looks in the draw that's closer to the fridge & takes the walkie-talkie.

5. He goes into the living room & looks at the kid art on the wall.

Alucard: "Clementine...that's a nice name."

6. He goes to the answering machine & pushes the button.

Answering machine: "3 new messages. Message 1. Left at 5:43 pm."

"Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER & have it checked out. Anyway, he's not felling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, & I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!"

Alucard: "('Incident', probably got bitten.)"

Answering machine: "Message 2. Left at 11:19 pm."

"Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave & aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city & take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."

Alucard: "(That's because all of Hell has officially broken loose.)"

Answering machine: "Message 3. Left at 6:41 am."

"Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 911. We love you...we love you...we love y-"

Alucard: "(Her last words...how sad.)"

He picks up the picture of the family Ed, Diana, & Clementine. He takes out the picture from the frame, puts it in his pocket, & places the empty frame back.

Walkie-talkie: "Daddy?"

Alucard: "Hm?"

He pulls out the walkie-talkie & answers.

Alucard: "Hello?"

Walkie-talkie: "You need to be quiet."

Alucard: "Are you alright?"

Walkie-talkie: "I'm ok. They tried to get me. But I'm hiding until my parents come home."

Alucard: "What's your name?"

Walkie-talkie: "I'm Clementine. This is my house."

Alucard: "(Thought so.)Hi, Clementine.(Thinks about Castlevania.)I'm Adrian. How old are you?"

Clementine: "8."

Alucard: "You're all alone, aren't you?"

Clementine: "Yes. I don't know where anybody is. How old are you?"

Alucard: "I'm 30."

Clementine: "Ok."

Alucard: "(I already know what their fates are, but it's best if I don't say anything to her.)Your parents didn't come back from their trip to Savannah?"

Clementine: "No."

He goes into the kitchen & looks out the window to see the treehouse.

Alucard: "Are you safe?"

Clementine: "I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in."

Alucard: "(Smiles, I knew it.)That's smart."

Clementine: "See?(The treehouse door opens a little & she peeks out with her other walkie-talkie.)Can you see me? I can see you through the window."

He smiles & waves at her. She screams & retreats back into the treehouse. He looks behind him & sees the undead babysitter Sandra about to bite him. He quickly grabs her by the throat with his left hand, pulls out the Casull with his right hand, shoves most of the barrel in Sandra's mouth & pulls the trigger. Almost all of the back of Sandra's head was blown off & blood, bits of flesh, & pieces of bone splattered on the kitchen wall. Then he lets her fall to the ground & leaves the kitchen. The sliding glass door opens & Clementine comes inside to see if he's okay.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Hi there."

Clementine: "(Sees the gory mess drizzling down the kitchen wall.) Did you kill it?"

Alucard: "Yes."

Clementine: "It's okay. I think she was a monster."

Alucard: "Those things don't horrify me the slightest."

Clementine: "You're very brave."

Alucard: "(Crouches down.)You were all alone through all of this?"

Clementine: "Yeah. I want my parents to come home now."

Alucard: "I think that might take some time, you know?"

Clementine: "Oh.(Looks sad.)"

Alucard: "(Gets closer.)But, don't worry. I'll watch over you now."

Clementine: "What should we do now?"

Alucard: "We get out of here before night."

Clementine: "Yeah(Turns around.)it's not safe at night."

Alucard: "(Gets up, goes next to her, holds her hand.)Stay close to me, okay?"

She nods & they exit the sliding glass door & she closes it. She goes ahead of him down the stairs & stops at a trash can while he goes towards the gate to the street & sees 2 men trying to push a car out of the way.

Taller man: "Maaan...I ain't never gettin' home to mama at this rate."

Shorter man: "This sucks."

Taller man: "It's hot dish night."

They resume trying to push the car.

Alucard goes towards the gate to open it, then Clementine goes next to him & looks up to him.

Alucard: "(Crouches down.)What's wrong?"

Clementine: "Should I stay?"

Alucard: "Hm?"

Clementine: "(Looks at the treehouse.)I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home(looks sad.)?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I won't leave you alone."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Let's go somewhere safe that's close, ok?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Good idea."

He gets up, opens the gate, & they go see the 2 men.

Alucard: "Hi, there."

The 2 men get alarmed.

Shorter man: "HOLY SHIT!"

Taller man: "DON'T EAT US!"

Alucard: "(Don't tempt me.)We mean you no harm."

Shorter man: "Phew, thought for a second you & the little one were BOTH going to give us the chomp."

Alucard: "Is it just me or did all Hell break loose?"

Shorter man: "(Looks at a dead zombie in the road.)I wish it was just you, but it looks like it."

Alucard: "Thanks..."

Shorter man: "I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene."

Alucard: "Adrian. This is Clementine."

Taller man: "(Crouches down.)I'm Chet."

She smiles.

Shawn Greene: "We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way & we'll take you & your daughter out of here, & down to my family's farm. It should be safer there."

Alucard: "I'm not her father.(Thinks about Sandra.)I'm her babysitter. Her parents are out of town."

She looks at Adrian.

Shawn Greene: "Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake."

Alucard nods & looks at Clementine.

Alucard: "What do you want to do?"

Clementine: "I...(looks at her house address number with uncertainty & back at Adrian.)"

Then 6 zombies arrive.

Chet: "Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!"

Shawn Greene: "Adrian, quick! Let's go!"

Alucard: "Just a moment."

Alucard quickly pulls out his Casull & kills the 6 zombies in seconds.

Clementine,Shawn Greene,Chet: "...Whoa..."

Alucard: "Now we can go."

They pushed the car, got in the truck, & started to drive away.

Shawn Green: "As babysitter's go; I'd say her parents owe you a BIG tip."

Alucard: "Heh."

Clementine looks back at her house for a moment & sits down. It's nighttime, they're almost at the farm. Clementine was looking ahead while Alucard was looking out the window. Then see glanced at him & he returned the glance with a smile & she smiled back & they both looked straight ahead. Eventually, they arrived at the farm & exited the truck.

Chet: "Hey, Shawn...I'm a' run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit."

Shawn Greene: "No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night."

Chet: "Adrian, thanks for saving me & Shawn."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)No problem."

Chet: "It was nice to meet ya both."

Chet goes home while Clementine goes next to Adrian & holds his hand. Then the front door of the house opens & Shawn was greeted by an elderly man who came out of the house.

Elderly man: "Thank God, you're ok."

Shawn Greene: "I was worried it'd be bad here, too(Hugs the elderly man)."

Elderly man: "Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new."

Shawn Greene: "I wouldn't have made it back without Chet or Adrian."

Elderly man: "Well, I'm glad you took him with you then. But's who's Adrian?"

Shawn glances over at Adrian & Clementine who came closer.

Elderly man: "Oh, the guests."

Alucard: "We just need some help. We won't stay long."

Elderly man: "Good. You're welcome to stay here, but just for the night. I don't run a bed & breakfast. So it's just you & your daughter then."

Shawn Greene: "Oh, not his daughter, he's the babysitter."

Elderly man: "(Crouches down.)Honey, do you know this man?"

Clementine: "Yes."

Elderly man: "Ok then. Shawn, run on in & check on your sister. What'd you say your name was?"

Alucard: "It's Adrian."

Elderly man: "Nice to meet you, Adrian. I'm Hershel Greene. Where were you headed? Before you met Shawn & Chet."

Alucard: "I was getting out of Atlanta."

Hershel Greene: "The news says stay."

Alucard: "Big mistake."

Hershel Greene: "Who were you with, the girl?"

Alucard: "I was with a policeman. He offered me a ride(Thank you, Officer Storyteller.)."

Hershel Greene: "Awful nice of him."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I'm an awfully nice guy."

Hershel Greene: "House is full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of 3 sleeping in the barn. You & your daughter are welcome to rest there. I didn't catch your name, darlin."

Clementine: "Clem-Clementine."

Hershel Greene: "Can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine."

Alucard: "I'm taking care of her until we find her parents."

Shawn comes out of the house.

Shawn Greene: "Hey dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm."

Hershel Greene: "That doesn't seem necessary."

Shawn Greene: "I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious...SHIT hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet."

Alucard: "Your son's right. You might want to fortify this place."

Hershel Greene: "Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn."

Shawn Greene: "Dad, I'm serious. Adrian, come on, tell him what you saw out there, man."

Alucard: "I encountered the walking dead."

Hershel Greene: "Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is."

Shawn Greene: "Adrian & those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really."

Hershel Greene: "I already said ok."

Shawn goes back into the house.

Hershel Greene: "There's blankets & such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright & early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?"

Alucard: "To Macon."

Hershel smiles at Clementine & goes into the house.

Alucard: "All right."

Later, inside of the barn. Alucard & Clementine were laying down.

Clementine: "It smells like..."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Manure."

Clementine: "Manure? Like when a horse...plops?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Exactly like that."

Clementine: "I miss my mom & dad."

Alucard: "(Smiles, then pulls out the family picture & gives it to her.)Here."

Clementine: "(Smiles & takes the picture.) How did you know?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I just had a feeling."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Thank you, Adrian."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You're welcome, Clem."

Clementine: "Adrian, how far is Savannah?"

Alucard: "Pretty far."

Clementine: "Oh. Ok.(She sleeps with a small smile on her face while she kept her family picture close.)"

Alucard looks up & closes his eyes. Later that night, he hears a familiar voice.

Abraham Van Hellsing: _"All flesh is grass. & all the comeliness thereof as the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower fadeth, but the word of our God abideth forever_."

Then Alucard felt a sharp pain enter his chest & coughed up blood. He opens his eyes to see the man who stabbed him.

Alucard: "_Have I been...bested...sir_?"

Abraham Van Hellsing: "_Yes, you are bested. This is not a nightmare you will be awakening from. Your castle has been plundered, your dominion is in ruin, your servants are destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forever more, she will never be yours Count_."

Then Abraham Van Hellsing raises his fist in the air & slams it down on the stake he drove into Alucard's chest. He screams in pain. Abraham Van Hellsing grabs him by the shirt to bring him closer."

Abraham Van Hellsing: "_You are judged & found wanting Vampire King. You have nothing. You are nothing._"

Alucard: "_Hmm_..."

Abraham Van Hellsing: "_NOTHING_!"

Alucard closes his eyes on Abraham Van Hellsing & reopens them quickly.

Alucard: "(Gasps!)"

He finds himself back in the barn & feels his face to find blood tears.

Alucard: "_Dreaming...it was just a dream...Hmmph...it was nothing_. Hm?"

He notices Clementine was sleeping right next to him with her head on his chest & her arm over his gut.(inspired by this pic art/WD-A-nap-at-the-motor-inn-349036081).

Alucard: "Hmm, she must have rolled over here in her sleep. If Integra & Seras saw me like this...

(Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing: "(Smiles.)This is too cute."

Seras Victoria: "(Smiles.)Awww, this is so adorable.")"

He shudders at the thought, closes his eyes, & goes back to sleep. In the day, he hears a man's voice as he opens his eyes to see a man with a ball-cap & a mustache.

Man with ball-cap & mustache: "Hey, get up."

Alucard gets up to see Clementine already awake.

Clementine: "I'm itchy."

Man with ball-cap & mustache: "Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair."

Clementine: "Gasps(looks up in her hair)!"

Man with ball-cap & mustache: "But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?"

Alucard: "I'm not her father. My name is Adrian."

Man with ball-cap & mustache: "I'm Kenny."

Then a boy comes around the barn door.

Boy: "Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor & everything(Runs off.)!"

Kenny: "We better get going or we won't hear the end of it."

They exit the barn with Clementine holding Alucard's hand smiling.

Kenny: "That's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Dodging or quacking?"

Kenny: "Quacking."

Duck: "DAAAAD!"

Kenny: "See?"

They stopped near Duck & a woman who was sitting on a block of hay.

Kenny: "The word is you were on your way to Macon."

Alucard: "I'm from there."

Kenny: "Well Macon's on the way &, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to."

Alucard: "I'll see what the little lady would like."

Kenny: "Ah, Gotta consult the missus. I understand. Honey, Duck, this is Adrian & uh, what's the girl's name?"

Clementine hides behind Adrian a little.

Alucard: "Clementine."

Kenny: "Clementine."

Kenny's wife: "That is a very pretty name."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Thanks."

Shawn Greene arrives.

Shawn Greene: "Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

Duck: "I want to build a fence."

Shawn Greene: "Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor & yell at me whenever I take a water break."

Duck: "On the tractor? Cool!"

Shawn Greene: "Duck & I will hop to it."

Shawn Greene & Duck went to build the fence.

Kenny's wife: "I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch. We can visit."

Kenny goes to the open hood of a truck & Clementine goes to sit next to Kenny's wife. Alucard goes to talk to Kenny.

Alucard: "Hi, Kenny. How's Duck?"

Kenny: "Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station & some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds &...Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a tough family, Adrian. Ain't nothing gonna faze us."

Alucard: "What's your plan?"

Kenny: "Get back on down to Lauderdale & let this mess get sorted out. Government will start handing out shots & the national guard will do it's thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess."

Alucard: "You have a boat?"

Kenny: "I'm a commercial fisherman, catching mackeral, dolphin, whatever's biting & paying. Katjaa wouldn't be wild about it, but the boat's not that bad."

Alucard: "Need some help?"

Kenny: "Naw, I think I got it. Do YOU need any help?"

Alucard: "What do you mean?"

Kenny: "I mean, in taking care of that little girl. You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?"

Alucard: "I can handle it. I can keep her safe, so I'm fine."

Kenny: "With those things out there, maybe, sure, that's enough. But you gotta ask yourself if you're the type of guy who can do better than that if her parents don't show up."

Alucard: "I'll remember that. Later."

He goes to talk to Katjaa.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Hi, ladies. You two seemed to be relaxed."

Katjaa: "I think we're doing just fine. Clementine was just telling me about first grade."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Oh, is it easy?"

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Yeah, it's easy."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Good."

Katjaa: "Anyway, it's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)So what did you do when the dead weren't walking?"

Katjaa: "I'm a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale - like Hershel, here, except more with dogs & cats & not horses. What is it that you do, Adrian?"

Alucard: "(Thinks about Abraham Van Hellsing.)I used to be a professor at the University of London."

Katjaa: "We need to HOPE that we can go back to our jobs soon, Adrian. Back to normal. It can't stay like this."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Actually, I'm retired."

Katjaa: "That's too bad. Well, I hear people always clamor back to college after a big disaster. People don't want to die ignorant, I guess."

Alucard: "Did you get through the city ok?"

Katjaa: "Kenny just...drove. We passed so many people that needed help. And...we just...passed people, over some. Just...just..."

Alucard: "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it anymore."

Katjaa: "I want to go home tomorrow, but even then I can't take away the things we - the things Duck - went through. Don't you want to go back to the moment before you knew about all of this?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Who wouldn't. Good times with families & friends."

Katjaa: "All of those things."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)What we live for, right? If gone, then what would be the point? Later ladies."

Katjaa: "Ok, Adrian."

Alucard goes to see Duck who was on a tractor & Shawn Greene who was working on the fence.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Hi, Duck. How are you doing?"

Duck: "Good! I'm gonna drive the tractor! I'm the foreman! Lift with your back Shawn!"

Alucard goes to talk to Shawn Greene.

Shawn Greene: "Hey, Adrian."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Need some help?"

Shawn Greene: "That'd be great. If you could cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up."

Alucard goes to cut the pieces of wood.

Shawn Greene: "My dad doesn't know how bad it is."

Alucard: "Of course he doesn't."

Shawn Greene: "I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face."

Alucard: "Was the boy one of the living dead?"

Shawn Greene: "I don't even know. He was either attacking the guy or asking for help. He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between the kid's eyes & pulled the trigger. You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies.

Alucard: "Not like you think."

Shawn Greene: "When did you do it?"

Alucard: "Hm?"

Shawn Greene: "Kill. The first time you had to off one?"

Alucard: "I blasted one's head clean off."

Shawn Greene: "I could shoot one, maybe. If it were far away. I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe & thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there. How about yours? How's your family?"

Alucard: "My family has been dead way before all of this. It's just me."

Shawn Greene: "Oh, sorry to hear that. That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Shawn, thank you for the ride."

Shawn Greene: "(Smiles.)No problem, Adrian. Couldn't leave you behind. Anyway, when you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn."

Alucard looks towards the barn to see Hershel go inside & decides to go see him.

Hershel Greene: "How'd you get out of Atlanta?"

Alucard: "I got a ride & then I walked until I found your son."

Hershel Greene: "Hmm. Well you're no worse for wear."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Your farm's a handsome plot of land."

Hershel Greene: " Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd be still doing this, I would told you that you were full of crap. Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, & I guess so was I. Family's important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Yes."

Hershel Greene: "Where's your family now? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?"

Alucard: "I'm all that's left."

Hershel Greene: "Sorry to hear that. But now you've got this little girl to take care of. Clementine, is it? You just stumbled up-on her?"

Alucard: "Yes."

Hershel Greene: "Hmmph. Can I give you a piece of advice?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Of course."

Hershel Greene: "I don't know who you are or what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. & if those same people get to questioning yours, you're going to be in trouble.(Smiles.) But at least you have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice."

They hear Shawn scream.

Alucard: "Oh hell."

They exit the barn.

Hershel Greene: "GO! I'll get my gun."

Shawn screams again. Alucard runs past Katjaa who exits the house. He quickly pulls out his Casull with his right hand & his Jackal with the left hand & goes to see Clementine standing near the tractor with Duck still on it & Shawn was grabbed by two zombies. While Duck looked at Shawn & was soon grabbed by a zombie & started to scream. Alucard got close enough & he aims the Casull at the the zombie who grabbed Duck & aims the Jackal at the two zombies who grabbed Shawn. Then he simultaneously fires his guns at the 3 zombies & kills them. Kenny came to get his son off of the tractor.

Kenny: "I got you."

Hershel came with his shotgun to see if his son is ok. Clementine came closer & Katjaa arrived & asked the kids if they were ok.

Shawn Greene: "(On the ground on all fours vomiting.)I'm ok pop...I'm ok...They almost...almost got me, man. Adrian saved me again."

Hershel Greene: "(Looks at Adrian & back at Shawn.)I know, son. Come on lets get you inside."

Hershel helps his son to get up & puts his son's arm over his shoulder & both of them go towards the house. Hershel stops & looks at Adrian.

Hershel Greene: "(Smiles.)Adrian, thank you, for saving my son again."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You're welcome."

Hershel & his son continued to go towards the house. Alucard looks at Kenny, then Kenny & Katjaa looked at Clementine who was looking at Alucard returned their looks & back to Alucard. Kenny thinks that this farm isn't safe for his family.

Kenny: "(Smiles.)You've got that ride to Macon if you want it."

Kenny, Katjaa, & Duck went to the truck. Alucard & Clementine smiled at each other, held each other's hand, & followed the family. Later, they arrived in Macon & stopped the truck.

Kenny: "Well, this is far as we're going."

Alucard: "We're far enough."

They exit the truck & walk in the street. Alucard smiles as he sees a pharmacy & Clementine stops & looks at him. The family of 3 didn't go far until Duck sees someone behind a toppled vehicle.

Duck: "Look!"

Kenny: "(Waves at the figure.) Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas."

The figure turns around to reveal itself & it's a snarling zombie eating an arm, shocking everyone except Alucard.

Kenny: "FUCK!"

Then more zombies appeared.

Katjaa: "We're TRAPPED!"

Suddenly, Duck was grabbed by a zombie who was behind him.

Duck: "WAAH! AHHH! NO! NO!"

Alucard quickly shot the zombie with his Casull & Duck got up from underneath the zombie to be hugged by his parents. Alucard had both of his guns drawn & started to shoot some of the zombies that were getting close to the group. Then an office dressed woman came from the pharmacy behind them & started to shoot the zombies as well & there was a young Korean man not too far.

Korean man: "RUN!"

Then the family of 3 & Clementine runs into the pharmacy while Alucard was still punching holes in zombies, but soon stops along with the woman & goes with them. Then, the young Korean man quickly locks the pharmacy door with a combination lock & goes inside. Then a woman in a black tank top started to argue with the office dressed woman.

Woman in black tank top: "We can't take risks like this!"

Office dressed woman: "& we can't just let people die, either."

Woman in black tank top: "When I SAY "that door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it. We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!"

Big & tall old man: "Worse, they could've led 'em right to us!"

Office dressed woman: "Where the hell is your humanity! They would've died out there!"

Big & tall old man: "Then, we let 'em."

Alucard: "You do realize we have children?"

Big & tall old man: "I see ONE little girl..."

Then Clementine holds Adrian's hand & looks at him.

Alucard: "Yes?"

Clementine: "I...I have to pee."

Korean man: "I'd go out there again in a second."

Woman in black tank top: "I bet you would."

Alucard: "Just a moment, Clem."

Then Clementine lets go of Adrian's hand.

Korean man: "They've got kids, Lilly."

Lilly: "Those things outside don't care."

Kenny: "Maybe you should go join 'em, then. You'll have something in common!"

Clementine goes towards a restroom.

Big & tall old man: "Goddammit Lilly, you have to control these people."

Lilly: "Carley & Glenn just ran out there."

Big & tall old man: "I don't give a flying fuck! We're in a war zone!"

Alucard: "(To Kenny.)The woman's the leader.(Smiles.)But sadly, she can't control her group. Heh, how pathetic."

Lilly: "(Angrily.)If you were in my shoes you'd be th-"

Big & tall old man: "(Looks towards Katjaa & Duck.)Ho-ly SHIT. Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!"

Alucard: "He was not bitten."

Big & tall old man: "Hell he wasn't!(Going towards Katjaa & Duck.)We have to end this, now."

Then Kenny gets in his way.

Kenny: "Over my dead body."

Big & tall old man: "We'll dig one hole."

Katjaa: "No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!"

Big & tall old man: "Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay &-& WE all end up bitten!"

Kenny: "Shut up."

Big & tall old man: "We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!"

Katjaa: "KENNY! STOP HIM!"

Kenny: "Adrian, what do we do about this guy?"

Lilly: "Dad, it's just a boy. It's-"

Lilly's father: "Lilly, I'll handle this."

Lilly: "But, your heart dad. You need to calm down. We'll get this kid out of here."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)We make him sorry that he threatened us."

Kenny: "That's what I'm thinking."

Carley: "Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!"

Lilly: "Nobody is doing ANYTHING."

Big & tall old man: "Shut up, Lilly!(To Carley.) & YOU. Shut the fuck up. They will find us & they will get in here, & none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things."

Kenny: "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Lilly's father: "He's bitten! That's how you TURN."

Katjaa: "He's not bitten! Adrian, stop this! It's upsetting him!"

Big & tall old man: "Oh, I'm upsetting him? Upsetting as getting eaten alive!"

Lilly: "Dad, we get it. It's a big deal."

Lilly's father: "Do you? You're not fucking acting like it!"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You better mind your own business, if you know what's good for you."

Lilly's father: "You gonna whoop me? You & what homo parade?"

Kenny: "This one."

Lilly's father: "HA, that's good! Little boy! Before you EAT your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken."

Kenny: "I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!"

Clementine is at the restroom door.

Clementine: "Adrian?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Yes?"

Clementine: "There's someone in there."

Alucard: "Just a moment, I'll be right there."

Lilly's father: "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!"

Kenny: "No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!"

Lilly's father: "He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH."

Kenny: "She won't."

Lilly's father: "& if she DOES? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then, once she's dead, he'll probably pounce on your little girl. She'll turn fast & then they'll be three. & that, boy, is the ballgame."

Alucard: "We are more than capable to handle a child."

Lilly's father: "A child?! He'll be an uncontrollable man eater!"

Kenny: "It's not gonna happen!"

Lilly's father: "It is & we're tossing him out NOW!"

With that last word, Alucard quickly pulled out his Casull & Jackal & shot near Lilly's Father's feet, making him back away while aiming at him.

Glenn: "Holy shit, dude!"

Lilly's father: "You bastard!"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You threaten this little boy & you expect me to not do anything. I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish old man."

Lilly: "Put the guns down now assho-AHH!"

Alucard quickly shot near her feet & was aiming the Jackal at Lilly's father & the Casull at Lilly.

Alucard: "(Very pissed.)**I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU TWO ARE OR WHAT YOU TWO SAY! You two were going to let us die out there! It no longer matters who or what you two are! Now you two are about to die, be slaughtered, corpses, left to rot in the street like filth. & NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO CHANGE THAT! NOT GOD, THE DEVIL, OR YOU!**(Calm & smiles.)But, if you two don't wish to die, then believe that we were trying to tell you two a hundred times that(Serious.)The. Boy. Is. Fine. Now. Wait."

Katjaa: "He's not bitten! Look! Look, he's clean! Not a scratch!"

Kenny: "Not a goddamn scratch, what do you think about that..."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)See? You were getting worked up over nothing. Now, say you're sorry old man **or you're going to be sorry.**"

Lilly's father: "It's Larry. & I'm fucking sorry."

Kenny: "Good."

Lilly: "Look, we're fish in a barrel here. With all the commotion we could be under siege any minute."

Kenny: "Then we better start fortifying this place. I'll work on getting that window barricaded."

Lilly: "Good. Dad, sit down."

Larry: "I'm FINE, Lilly."

Lilly: "Dad...please."

Larry: "All right."

Clementine screams as a zombie fell out of the restroom, trying to grab her.

Larry: "Jesus!"

Alucard: "CLEMENTINE!"

Alucard sprinted over there, grabbed the zombie from behind as it almost got a good hold of Clementine, threw it away from her as she escaped.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You're not eating a little girl today!"

As the zombie quickly spun around to attack Alucard, he quickly grabbed it's throat with both hands with a crushing grip to pop it's head off. Until, Carley shot it.

Carley: "You ok?"

Alucard: "I was perfectly fine, but thank you."

Then the zombies started to try to get in.

Glenn: "Uh...guys?"

Then a dorky guy started to back away from a boarded window that was being knocked.

Lilly: "(Quiet.)Everybody DOWN! Stay Quiet!"

Clementine was huddled next to her hero in fear.

Larry: "(Quiet.)They're gonna get in!"

Kenny: "(Quiet.)SHUT UP!"

Then the sound of gunfire got everyone's attention.

Alucard: "Military?"

Lilly: "I don't know."

Glenn: "Thank God for whatever it is."

Larry: "We almost DIED because of this bitch & her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid that was-"

Larry grabbed his chest & started to fall.

Lilly: "DAD!"

Larry: "Ahh!"

Alucard: "(Don't give a shit.)"

Lilly: "It's his heart!"

Larry: "My pills..."

Katjaa: "Uh-um...Nitroglycerin pills?"

Lilly: "YES. We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are!"

Alucard: "There's an entrance through the office."

Carley: "How do you know that's an office?"

Alucard: "I've been here before."

Lilly: "It doesn't matter. We need nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad."

Kenny: "Everyone else sould get comfy & look for anything useful. We could be in here a a while."

Glenn: "I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution."

Kenny: "You're right, this ain't exactly Ft. Knox."

Alucard: "What do you think?"

Glenn: "We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon. Fast."

Alucard: "Yeah."

Glenn: "Then I'll head out & get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it & then loop back, siphoning what I can."

Alucard: "You're local, aren't you?"

Glenn: "Born & raised."

Alucard: "If you get trapped, here's a walkie-talkie."

Glenn: "Cool."

Alucard: "Clementine has the other one. Check in with her & get back here ASAP."

Kenny: "&, you, what's your name?"

Lilly: "It's Lilly. My dad's Larry."

Kenny: "Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting your medicine."

Alucard: "Yeah."

Kenny: "& you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our look-out."

Dorky guy: "It's Doug, you got it."

Carley: "& I'm Carley."

Kenny: "Ok, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest - you're a good shot & I'd like to keep it that way."

Carley: "You got it boss."

Kenny: "Now get him those pills."

Alucard looks around the pharmacy to find only 4 energy bars & 2 batteries. Then he goes to see Clementine first.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Hello, Clem."

Clementine: "Hi."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Need anything?"

Clementine: "I'm ok. Maybe I'm a little hungry."

Alucard: "(Smiles & gives her an energy bar.)Here."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Thank you."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You're welcome. Anything from Glenn?"

Clementine: "Nothing. Is he ok."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)He should be fine. You're doing an excellent job. Sit tight."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Ok."

Then, he goes to see the family of 3.

Alucard: "(Smiles & gives the energy bar.)Here, for Duck."

Kenny: "(Smiles.)Aw, thanks Adrian. He appreciates it."

Katjaa: "(Smiles.)That's sweet, Adrian."

Kenny: "Hey Adrian; you really gave that old man hell."

Alucard: "Well, he started it."

Kenny: "You don't have to tell me; I was ready to tear the man's head off. Any way, we, Kat & I, appreciate your support."

Katjaa: "Thank you, Adrian."

Alucard: "Is Duck fine?"

Katjaa: "He's ok, it was just a shock."

Kenny: "We're lucky as hell nobody got nabbed on the way in here."

Alucard: "Yeah."

Katjaa: "How's she doing?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)She's fine."

Kenny: "She's a tough one, right there."

Katjaa: "She's just a little girl, Ken."

Kenny: "What you were sayin, Adrian, she spent days surviving on her own?"

Alucard: "Yeah."

Kenny: "Not just any little girl can do that."

Alucard: "The plan?"

Kenny: "Hang tight, I suppose. Seems pretty dangerous out there, so we oughta wait for things to clear up."

Katjaa: "You said you lived here in Macon?"

Alucard: "Yeah."

Katjaa: "Do you have family here? Should we go looking for them?"

Alucard: "My family is dead."

Katjaa: "Oh sweetie..."

Kenny: "Kat..."

Alucard: "It was way before all of this, it's just me. You 3 fine?"

Kenny: "We're just fine, considering."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)What about you, Duck?"

Katjaa: "We've all been through a lot."

Kenny: "Adrian, you got a second?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Of course."

Kenny went to talk to Adrian alone.

Kenny: "Back on Hershel's farm."

Alucard: "Yes?"

Kenny: "(Smiles.)I just wanted to say thanks for saving my boy."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You're welcome."

Kenny: "I've only just met you, but you're all right by me."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thanks."

Kenny goes back to his family & Alucard goes to see Carley.

Alucard: "(Smiles & gives her an energy bar.)Here."

Carley: "Oh, uh, thanks."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You're welcome."

Carley: "Are you sure your girl doesn't need it?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)She's fine. I'm making absolutely sure she's fed & watered."

Carley: "You're a good caretaker."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thank you, your aim is excellent."

Carley: "Well you don't fuck with a reporter, especially one that's 3 days out from her last cup of coffee."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You can handle yourself quite fine."

Carley: "Ha, really? I'm a disaster."

Alucard: "I don't see that."

Carley: "My news editor was eaten about 5 feet away from me, & I would've joined her if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch over there."

Alucard: "Sorry."

Carley: "She was an asshole, but, you know."

Alucard: "Yeah.(Smiles.)He saved you?"

Carley: "Yeah, can you believe it? Those creeps, or-or ghouls or whatever the hell they are, they were pulling our van apart & that guy, Doug, just came to the rescue."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Heroes come in all shapes & sizes."

Carley: "He's kind of cute, in that parent's basement sort of way."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Oh?"

Carley: "Huh? Oh...nothing."

Alucard: "How did you get here?"

Carley: "We drove up to cover the Cherry Blossom festival. Real hard-hitting stuff."

Alucard: "Sounds good. Having trouble with that?"

Carley: "A radio. I can't get it to work though."

Alucard: "Let me see."

He looks at the back of the radio to find no batteries inside.

Alucard: "No batteries..."

Carley: "What now?"

Alucard: "You do know that there are no batteries in it."

Carley: "Yeah, of course, I mean, yeah. No."

Alucard: "(Gives her the 2 batteries.)Here you go."

Carley: "Should be able to get it to work now."

She puts the batteries in, tries to turn it on, & nothing happened.

Alucard: "Not working?"

Carley: "Yeah, I can't figure it out."

Alucard: "Alright, let me see."

Carley: "Go ahead."

He opens the back of the radio, puts the batteries in the right position, & turns it on.

Carley: "You fixed it!"

Voice on the radio: "As the unknown infection continues to spread unchecked, the estimated death toll continues to skyrocket. WABE urges you to stay indoors, & avoid ant contact with individuals you suspect may have been exposed."

Carley: "The station is ok!"

Voice on the radio: "My producer is telling me we have to get off the air now."

Then in the background, the sounds of glass shattering, screaming, & gunfire started.

Carley: "Steve..."

Steve: "WABE wishes you & your loved ones the strength to endure through this crisis.(Starting to cut off.)God bless you all. God bless the United states of Amer-"

Alucard: "That didn't sound good. Are you alright?"

Carley: "I'm fine."

Alucard: "I know, it seems harsh."

Carley: "I'm sure some people got out. Maybe they're all being rescued. Then again, maybe not."

Then he goes to see Lilly.

Alucard: "Is he fine?"

Lilly: "I'm not sure I got your name."

Alucard: "Adrian."

Lilly: "Lilly. My dad's Larry. I was just doing what I had to earlier."

Alucard: "We all were."

Lilly: "Now his heart's acting up again, & I'm powerless to do anything. & that violence before; with us - that didn't help."

Alucard: "Heart problems?"

Lilly: "Yeah. He takes nitroglycerin tablets pretty regularly. I've seen a few bad attacks that he couldn't get over & needed to go to the hospital."

Alucard: "Yeah, we don't have that luxury."

Lilly: "I'm just trying to keep him relaxed."

Alucard: "He has issues."

Larry: "Ah, fuck you."

Lilly: "Yeah...he doesn't mean it."

Alucard: "There's something..."

Lilly: "Yeah?"

Alucard: "We have families here."

Lilly: "He & I are a family."

Alucard: "Some people cannot deal with a low boiling point, not even you."

Lilly: "It's just his way. Don't make him the reason everything's screwed.(Looks in Clementine's direction.)Where's her mom?"

Alucard: "Savannah."

Lilly: "Oh, you guys aren't together?"

Alucard: "I'm not her father. I found her in her home when I was surviving. She was surviving on her own. But, her parents were not so fortunate."

Lilly: "Oh."

Alucard: "The messages on the answering machine, they were in Savannah, she was at her house with a babysitter. It was not well."

Lilly: "Well, she's lucky to have you."

Alucard: "Are you from Macon?"

Lilly: "I work at Warner Robbins. The Air Force base."

Alucard: "Pilot?"

Lilly: "Nah, just mechanical admin stuff. I deal with a bunch of shitheads & bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a plane, if I'm lucky. You?"

Alucard: "I'm a retired professor from the University of London. Was anybody here when you arrived?"

Lilly: "No, this place was pretty wrecked. We pulled a couple bodies out of the office. Did you know anybody here?"

Alucard: "The owners. They were good friends."

Lilly: "I'm sorry. We found an older couple in the office. Dad hauled them out in case they weren't really dead."

Alucard: "What do you think about this mess?"

Lilly: "What is there to think? The dead are up, walking around, eating people & turning them into more...more...of them. I mean, Jesus."

Alucard: "We need to work together to survive.(Smiles & gives her the last energy bar.)Here."

Lilly: "Are you sure?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You look stressed."

Lilly: "Thanks. That's uh...really sweet."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You're welcome."

Lilly: I'm gonna get back to him."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Later."

Then Alucard & Clementine go into the office.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Does everybody in there seem fine to you?"

Clementine: "Yeah, well, maybe not the sick guy."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Yes. We will keep a good eye on him."

Clementine: "There was that thing in the bathroom. It tried to get me."

Alucard: "Yeah."

Clementine: "But you stopped it."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Of course, I did."

Clementine: "Can you do that more?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)For now, I'm not hunting them."

Clementine: "I mean get the dangerous ones."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I can & I will."

Clementine: "Good."

Alucard: "I'm going to keep searching the place."

Clementine: "Ok."

Alucard goes to the first aid kit & takes a bandage. Then he sees a photo of a family of 3 on the ground near a bloodied sleeping bag & takes it. Also, he drank a portion of the blood through his feet when he stepped in the blood stain to get information.

Carley: "Find anything?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)A photo of the family who owned this pharmacy. It'll help us find the keys to the office."

Carley: "I know what kind of person you are. Something tells me that you've killed before. I know this because I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy."

Alucard: "Hmm."

Carley: "Is anyone else aware of this? Aren't you worried about what people might think?"

Alucard: "It's the apocalypse. Who's concerned?"

Carley: "If you don't think people will find any reason to turn on you, especially when the shit hits the fan, you're insane."

Alucard: "This is folly."

Carley: "You seem like an ok guy, & the last thing we need is drama out there. You've got this little girl to take care of, &...look, don't make me wrong on this."

Alucard: "I don't intend to."

Carley: "Good. Because if this lasts longer than a few days & you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem."

Alucard: "Fine."

Carley: "I'll just keep it to myself."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thank you."

Carley: "(Smiles.)Don't worry about it."

Carley left the office & Alucard went to the desk that was blocking the door to the medicine. He moves the wooden pallet first & a cane falls. Clementine notices & he picks it up.

Clementine: "What's that?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)This was the owner's cane. He ran around here with it all the time."

Clementine: "Was he sick?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)He was fine. I've seen him beat up shoplifters with this. It guarded this place much more efficiently than a big, scary guard dog. Also, he made it look suave. Like you, with your hat."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)My dad gave it to me."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)See, Father's are very intelligent. Time to get this desk."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Can I help?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Of course. Alright, be careful."

They pull the desk away from the door.

Alucard: "Everything has been horrifying, hasn't it?"

Clementine: "Yeah...it's not good. I don't know why everyone is crazy."

Alucard: "Me neither, Clementine."

Clementine: "I bet my dad does."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)All right, one more."

They pull the desk again.

Clementine: "Ugh...grrr...ugh. Do you have kids?"

Alucard: "No."

Clementine: "You don't have a family?"

Alucard: "...What are your parents jobs?"

Clementine: "My mom is a doctor & my dad is an engineer."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Excellent jobs, I see."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)What's your job?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I used to teach history & more."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Like...um...social studies?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Yes, that."

Clementine: "You didn't answer my question..."

Alucard: "A little more."

They pull the desk again.

Clementine: "Why don't you want to talk about your family? Do they like...hate you?"

Alucard: "...They're dead."

Clementine: "Oh. I'm sorry."

Alucard: "...Now, you know."

Clementine: "I'm just sorry for being mean."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)It's fine, it was a long time ago. I wished that everything could've been different."

Clementine: "Yeah."

Alucard: "I am not a bad person, alright? Some things happened & we did not speak afterwards."

Clementine: "My parents don't talk to me when I get in trouble."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I can understand that."

They pushed the desk against the wall, Clementine had hurt herself, & Alucard noticed.

Clementine: "OWW!"

Alucard: "Are you fine?"

Clementine: "I hurt my finger."

Alucard: "Bleeding?"

Clementine: "A little."

Alucard picks her up & sits her on the desk & examines her finger.

Alucard: "Let's see...Hmm."

Clementine: "It hurt."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I found a band-aid."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Oh, good."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Let's bandage your wound."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Yes, please."

He puts the band-aid on her finger.

Clementine: "Adrian?"

Alucard: "Yes?"

Clementine: "What if my parents come home & I'm not there?"

Alucard: "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll find us."

Clementine: "Yeah. Ok. We should keep a look out. I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Until then, stay close to me, alright?"

Clementine: "(Nods.)."

When she wasn't looking, he licked the blood from his thumb where he was bandaging her finger. Now, he knows everything about her. He checks the door to see if it's open, but it's locked.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Want to go back into the pharmacy with me?"

Clementine: "Ok. Adrian?"

Alucard: "Yes?"

Clementine: "You're not bad, right?"

Alucard: "Is something wrong?"

Clementine: "That lady said you might have killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?"

Alucard: "He wasn't."

Clementine: "Oh. Was he bad?"

Alucard: "Yeah, very bad."

They go back into the pharmacy & Glenn calls.

Glenn: "Hey there, this is Glenn & uh, I'm kinda in a jam here. Uh, little girl, if you're there, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?"

Alucard: "It's Adrian, is there a problem?"

Glenn: "So...I'm down at the motor inn &, well, I-I'm stuck."

Alucard: "Stuck?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group & a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here but they won't leave."

Kenny: "What's up?"

Alucard: "(To Kenny.)Glenn's stuck at the motor inn.(Back to Glenn.)Don't worry, we're on our way."

Glenn: "Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight 'till then."

Adrian: "Excellent.(To Clementine.)Until we save Glenn, I'm just going to keep this, alright? I'll make sure it stays in good condition."

Kenny: "What do you think?"

Adrian: "I'll take Carley & her bulls-eye to the motor inn, save Glenn, & get back here ASAP."

Kenny: "If that's what you want to do..."

Alucard: "I'm bored anyway."

Carley: "Yeah, I'm in."

Alucard: "Great. For now, it's not so bad out there."

Carley: "Let me know as soon as you want to head out. I could use a jog."

Alucard: "Actually, how about now?"

Carley: "You got it. Let's go."

They leave the pharmacy. Later, they arrive at the Travelier Motel & Alucard sees a zombie getting up.

Alucard: "Carley, get down now."

She hid behind the small brick wall & he quickly killed it with his Casull. Carley notices the door to the ice machine opening.

Carley: "Did you see that?"

Alucard: "Yeah, wait."

Carley was aiming her gun at the ice machine's door. Then, it opens to reveal Glenn.

Glenn: "GUYS! Oh man, I'm glad you're here."

Carley lowers her gun.

Carley: "Jesus, Glenn!"

Glenn joins them hiding behind the small brick wall.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)That was easy."

Carley: "Can we get out of here before any of these things notice us?"

Glenn: "Not yet. (He looks up towards a room with 2 zombies trying to get in while Alucard & Carley look in the same direction.) There's a survivor trapped up there."

Carley: "No way, we gotta go. NOW."

Glenn: "LISTEN. I was out here looking for gas. & then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside."

Alucard: "Who is it?"

Glenn: "It's a girl. We talked & she got frightened. I was trying to get in & help her & she started yelling & saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her I wasn't & that's when all of these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me & I ended up hiding in the ice machine."

Carley: "Lucky you; now let's go!"

Glenn: "We can't just leave her."

Alucard: "Yes, we can't."

Carley: "You guys are suicidal. Over a girl!"

Glenn: "I'm saving her, with or without you."

Alucard: "If it was you...?"

Carley: "Fine. Let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress."

Alucard sees 3 zombies on the parking lot of the inn & he jumped over the small brick wall & draws his guns. He dashes like Usain Bolt in an L-line, kills the zombie that was eating, the zombie that was laying against a car, & the zombie that was facing the wall. Then Glenn & Carley joined him at the wall.

Carley: "That was fast."

Glenn: "(Smiles.)Haha, holy shit. That was cool, now we've got THIS(Points at a fire ax.)."

Carley: "Are you two done?"

Alucard takes the fire axe.

Alucard: "Two left."

They went to the stairs that lead to the upper rooms where the last 2 zombies are.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Why don't you two stay behind me? I can handle them."

Carley: "Ok. We'll be right behind you."

Glenn nods & Alucard goes up the stairs. He lets 1 of the 2 zombies see him & it goes towards him. When it got close enough, he grabbed it by the throat with his left hand & threw it over the balcony without moving from where he stood. Then, the other zombie sees him & goes towards him. Then he grabs the zombie by it's throat with his right hand & did the same. Glenn & Carley were not too far.

Glenn: "Rad."

Then Alucard knocks on the door.

Alucard: "Hello? We're here to help you."

Woman: "Please, just go away!"

Carley: "Let's go, guys."

Alucard: "(To Carley.)Just a moment.(Back to Woman.)We'll take you somewhere safe, we have a group."

Woman: "No no no! Please no!"

Glenn: "She's in trouble!"

Alucard: "We're coming inside!"

He shoots the piece of wood that was nailed to the wall & door. He tries to open the door, but it won't, & he was going to shoot the knob.

Woman: "Stop, just stop. I'm coming out."

She comes out of the room.

Alucard: "You're bleeding..."

Carley: "Oh, God."

Woman: "I...I said stay away."

Glenn: "We need to get you help."

Woman: "It's too late for that."

Carley: "Guys, she's been bitten."

Glenn: "What?!"

Alucard: "(I'm not surprised.)"

Woman: "I told you. I said go away, I'm bit. But you wouldn't just leave. My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick & you die & you come back & you kill anything you can find."

Glenn: "You have a boyfriend?"

Carley: "GLENN."

Woman: "I don't want that. It's not Christian. Please, just leave me, please go."

Alucard: "Fine, we'll leave."

Woman: "You have a gun."

Carley: "So?"

Woman: "Can I borrow it?"

Carley: "What do you mean "borrow"?"

Woman: "Give it to me. I can just, you know, end this & then - then there's no problem. PLEASE. I don't want to be one of them. They're...they're...satanic."

Alucard: "You know you won't get into heaven if you commit suicide. I'll put you out of your misery."

Carley: "What? You can't be serious."

Alucard: "Carley, take a good look at her. This is not going to end well."

Carley: "Ok, fine."

Woman: "Thank you so much. I know how terrible this must be."

Glenn: "We can't watch this, let's go."

Carley: "We can't go yet."

Glenn: "What?! Why not?"

Alucard: "Because I'll make sure that she doesn't turn. You two wait in the car."

Glenn: "OK.(Goes to wait in the car.)"

Carley: "You sure?"

Alucard: "Yes."

Carley goes to join Glenn in the car. Then Alucard draws his Casull & aims at the woman's head.

Alucard: "Don't worry, your suffering is almost over."

Woman: "You're a good man."

She closes her eyes & he ends her life. He goes to the car to join Glenn & Carley. They all go back to the pharmacy.

Kenny: "Everyone all right?"

Alucard: "We're fine."

Glenn: "I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car."

Kenny: "Good to hear it."

Carley: "& things back here?"

Kenny: "Quiet. Our "friend" is still in & out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

Alucard goes to see Glenn.

Alucard: "Are you alright, Glenn?"

Glenn: "You know."

Alucard: "What happened at the motor inn..."

Glenn: "How can it be that bad so fast?"

Alucard: "You can be surprised what people do when they lose everything."

Glenn: "I guess, but that's not me. I'm not giving up, not for anything."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Oh? Good."

Glenn: "You did it, you know. You said that you'll put her out of her misery."

Alucard: "Yeah & I did."

Glenn: "Why the hell would you do that?"

Alucard: "It was an act of mercy. Besides, she was suffering."

Glenn: "You never know; you can't give up hope."

Alucard: "It was too late for her, Glenn. Your next move?"

Glenn: "I don't know. I mean, you guys seem ok."

Alucard: "Your family?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I...I..."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Forgive me, it's your business."

Glenn: "I hate feeling like I can't do anything."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I can understand that. You know the code for the lock on the gate out there?"

Glenn: "Why?!"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)So I can jog."

Glenn: "You're probably better off breaking it if you have to."

Alucard: "Try to take a rest."

Glenn: "Ha, yeah right."

Alucard goes to see Clementine.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Something tells me that we are going to be together for some time & I think that we should get to know each other better."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Okay, sure."

Alucard: "Is your finger feeling fine?"

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Yeah. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Excellent. I know that I am not your father, but if you need something. I am your main man, ok?"

Clementine: "Ok. Same."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You are my main man?"

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Oh...no. You know..."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)We are going to be just fine if we stick together."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Yes. Deal."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)If you need anything, just let me know."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Ok."

Alucard goes to see Doug.

Alucard: "Did you see or hear anything?"

Doug: "Nothing, luckily. Want to step outside, have a look around? The gate out there is closed. We can hang out in front of the store & be fine."

Alucard: "Yeah, let's go see."

Doug: "Cool, &...we'll keep it down. Don't need to bring 'em back this way with any unnecessary noises."

Alucard: "I agree."

They go outside to see the horror that now was taking over the whole world.

Alucard: "Hmm..."

Doug: "(Sees zombies eating.)I think I'm going to be sick."

Alucard: "This is all that they do..."

Doug: "Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about."

Alucard: "& I know if they capture you..."

Doug: "They eat you, & whatever is left comes back as one of them."

Alucard: "Hmm..."

Doug: "I think it might be more than a couple of days before all this gets sorted out."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Good point. Let's stay quiet. How did you get here?"

Doug: "I moved here to live with my uncle. He does tech stuff & it just made sense."

Alucard: "You're local. So you knew the owners of this pharmacy?"

Doug: "No, not really. I've only been here a couple of months & I spend a lot of time..."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)On the internet."

Doug: "No. Just, just doing my own thing. What about you?"

Alucard: "I live here. I was trying to get back since the bodies of the recently dead were returning to life."

Doug: "Oh, so you probably knew the owners then?"

Alucard: "They were good people."

Alucard sees a trapped zombie.

Alucard: "He has the keys."

Doug: "How can you be sure?"

Alucard: "I found this photo in the office. The younger one worked here. I'm sure he has the keys."

Doug: "Yeah, I agree. We just need to figure out how to get out there & get them. You wouldn't need long, right?"

Alucard: "Only a few seconds."

Doug: "Maybe there's a way to distract them & buy you some time."

Alucard: "(Examines lock.)Looks rusty."

Alucard destroys the lock by giving it a quick pull.

Doug: "Awesome! Now to distract those things...carefully."

Alucard uses his "third eye" to look for a firearm & he does. Then, he uses telekinesis to pull the trigger to distract the zombies. They go towards the sound of the gunshot.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)How fortunate."

He goes to the trapped zombie, kills it, & retrieves the keys. They go back inside the pharmacy.

Doug: "Man, that was close."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Almost with no cigar."

He goes to see Lilly.

Alucard: "I have the keys."

Lilly: "(Smiles.)Great! God, you're amazing. Let's get in there."

They go into the office, he unlocks the door, & opens it. Lilly goes in first.

Alucard: "Lilly, wait!"

The alarm goes off.

Lilly: "Oh no. We gotta hurry!"

The zombies outside heard the alarm & started to gather at the pharmacy.

Katjaa: "Duck, c'mon baby, time to go."

Kenny: "I'm gonna get the truck pulled up 'round back."

Lilly: "Do it fast, I've got to get my dad out of here."

Kenny: "I don't plan on dilly-dallying. Honey, take Duck into the office & barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here."

Glenn: "You got it."

Kenny: "Doug, Carley, & Adrian, you guys make sure our defenses stay up til then. & Adrian, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck."

Adrian: "Here.(Tosses the axe to Kenny.)"

Doug: "Guys, that door's not locked anymore!"

Kenny: "Shit. You 3 get on it! I'll be back as fast as I can!"

Adrian: "(To Clementine.)Steer clear of the windows."

Katjaa: "Glenn, we need your help! Please hurry!"

Alucard goes to relieve Glenn in holding the door with Doug & Carley.

Doug: "Hey, Adrian...if we don't make it through this, you should know that...I think you're a great guy."

Alucard: "We will survive."

Carley: "Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-"

Alucard didn't want to hear this lovey-dovey crap, so he held back a little & let 1 zombie open the door just a notch. But, quickly closed it.

Doug: "I should know WHAT?"

Carley: "Huh?!"

Doug: "You said I should know-"

Then the zombies knocked down a shelf that was barricading the window.

Carley: "SHIT! On it."

She goes to kill some zombies.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Clementine, please bring me the cane from the office."

Clementine: "Ok(She goes into the office.)."

Doug: "That window is SCREWED!"

Alucard: "Go."

Clementine came back with the cane.

Clementine: "Here!"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thank you."

He places the cane in between the handles. Then, Doug & Carley scream for Adrian's help."

Doug: "Ahhhhh! Get off, get OFF! Adrian help!

Carley: "ADRIAN! Help! Ammo! In my purse!"

Alucard has superhuman speed & reflexes. To him, time slows down. He smiles, draws his right-hand gun the Casull & his left-hand gun the Jackal. He aims the Casull at the zombie that grabbed Carley's foot while aiming the Jackal at the arms of the zombies that grabbed Doug. He simultaneously shoots his guns, time goes back to normal, & the bullets hit their targets with absolute precision. Kenny comes back.

Kenny: "Let's GO!"

Doug & Carley go towards the office & Clementine screams as a zombie grabs her while she was going in the same direction. Alucard dashed towards Clementine & immediately crushed the head of the zombie with a powerful stomp. He picked her up & put her over his shoulder. She put her arms around his neck & buried her face in his shoulder. As they were almost to the office, a zombie was about to attack them. Alucard was ready to kill the zombie, until Kenny killed it with the axe.

Kenny: "I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today. Especially a good friend."

Alucard thinks to himself as they left the pharmacy.

Alucard: "(Clementine...Kenny...Heh...humans are such fascinating creatures.)"

Later, they were at the motor inn & Alucard heard gunshots & screaming in the distance.

Alucard: "How unfortunate."

He goes to see Glenn.

Alucard: "Hi, Glenn."

Glenn gives him a wait hand-sign as he hears the radio in his car.

Glenn: "I think I need to go."

Lilly notices & goes towards Glenn & Adrian.

Alucard: "Atlanta?"

Glenn: "Yeah...I got friends there, & I just can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city."

Alucard: "You don't know whether if Atlanta is fine or not."

Glenn: "I got to take my chances."

Alucard looks at Lilly & signals her no. She goes back in the direction where she came from.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Go find your friends & be safe & sound."

Glenn: "Thanks Adrian, that means a lot. I don't mean to abandon you all, but this seems like an okay setup, & I'm sure things will be back to normal around here in no time."

Alucard: "Yeah..."

Glenn: "You guys be safe."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)We will."

Glenn: "& Adrian, you know, if this doesn't get better, people ARE going to give up - like that girl from upstairs. Are you just going to let them? You put her out of her misery."

Alucard: "Yes, I did."

Glenn: "Maybe you were right. I don't know how to handle something like that. Anyway, see ya around."

Glenn gets in his car & leaves for Atlanta. Then, Alucard goes to see Kenny.

Alucard: "Hi Kenny."

Kenny: "Close call back there."

Alucard: "(Smiles & extends his hand for a hand-shake.)Thank you for saving us."

Kenny: "(Smiles & gives his friend the hand-shake.)No problem. We have to take care of each other."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Agreed."

Kenny: "Hey, about Clementine."

Alucard: "Yes?"

Kenny: "Earlier I said there's some stuff out there that might screw up a precious little girl like her."

Alucard: "You did say something like that."

Kenny: "Well I still think that's true. But after what I saw today, I think, between you taking care of her & her taking care of herself, you two are going to be just fine."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thank you, Kenny."

Kenny: "(Smiles.)You got it."

Kenny goes back to looking in a box in the back of his truck & Alucard goes to see Doug & Carley.

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Are you two fine?"

Carley: "We're ok."

Doug: "Yeah."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Alright, later."

Carley: "Wait, Adrian?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Yes?"

Carley: "How did you do it? We both needed you...& you didn't choose to save one of us, but saved us both."

Doug: "Yeah?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)You both needed my help, so I simply gave you two just that."

Doug: "Awesome. Thanks Adrian, I knew you were a great guy."

Carley: "Yeah. Thank you, Adrian. We're lucky to have you, especially Clementine."

Doug: "Very lucky."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thank you, guys. Later."

Alucard goes to see Clementine. Duck was talking to her & he notices Larry was watching him.

Duck: "Oh! AND THEN?"

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Hi Duck, want to slow it down for a moment?"

Duck: "Ok, sorry."

Alucard crouches down to Clementine.

Alucard: "I'm sorry, I know there's not enough children here."

Clementine: "No, it's not that. It's...I got grabbed again."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)I was there to stop it."

Clementine: "I fell...& my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one."

Alucard: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Clementine: "Thanks. I know I need to be tough, I'm just sad. I know it doesn't make any sense...but it's how I used to talk to my mom & dad...& now they're gone. It's gone."

Alucard: "We can find you another one."

Clementine: "I'll just keep this one, I guess."

Larry: "Adrian, come here for a second."

Alucard: "I'll go handle this."

Alucard goes to see what Larry wants.

Duck: "Oh, man, Clementine! Another thing...!"

Alucard: "Yes?"

Larry: "You like my daughter?"

Alucard: "Her dad doesn't really like me, so..."

Larry: "Well he does because he knows that Adrian is not what he seems to be; & so will everyone else if you go near her. You hear me? I know what kind of person you are. & I don't give a shit about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you, heh, you watch your ass."

Alucard: "(Fuck you & your threats.)"

Larry goes to an area behind Alucard.

Lilly: "(Smiles.)Hey, Adrian; do you have a second? My dad would be dead if it weren't for you. Were lucky to have you."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thank you, Lilly."

They hear far off explosions.

Kenny: "I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing."

Lilly: "Me too."

Kenny: "This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars & keep someone on watch & we could stay here until the military rolls through."

Alucard, Kenny, & Lilly walk to the side walk next to the street.

Lilly: "(Smiles.)I actually agree with that plan."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Ditto."

Kenny: "We've got beds, we've got water & most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home."

Lilly: "Yeah. You're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be ok."

Alucard: "(Unfortunately...no.)"

Then, all of the lights slowly go off & Clementine goes to Adrian.

Alucard: "(Starting tonight, all of our nights are going to be nothing but eternal darkness.)"

* * *

><p>Clementine: "That was scary, Adrian..."<p>

Alucard: "I'm so sorry, Clementine."

Clementine: "(Smiles.)Apology accepted."

Alucard: "(Smiles.)Thank you, Clementine."

Alucard & Clementine: "See you next time on "The Bird of Hermes & The Peach Starved For Help."


	3. Omake Fun in Atlanta

Somewhere in the 3 months, before Starved for Help. Alucard was secretly _having fun_ in this new world. When everyone was sound asleep at night, he uses teleportation or his new obtained power omnipresence. First, he went to the city of Atlanta. He appeared on the top of the tallest building in Atlanta, the Bank of America Plaza(That's a fact.). Then he took in the sight.

Alucard: "Hmm, this city used to be filled with life, but not anymore. The dead are around every corner, & if they see or hear even the smallest speck of life, they will find it, kill it, & eat it. Now, this city is filled with nothing but horror & despair, this place is Hell...heh...hehhehhehhehheh...AHAHAHAHAHA, I LOVE IT!"

He pulls out the Casull & the Jackal, removed the silencers/suppressors, places them in his pockets, & then he jumps to the center of the city. He lands & hears the moans of the dead that echoed throughout the city, it was like music to his ears. He smiles, aims his guns up in the air, & pulls the triggers.(The Night by Disturbed plays.)

(The first 20 seconds.)

Every single zombie heard the thundering gunshots & went towards Alucard's location. The moans grew louder, the walls of the alleys & the sides buildings were covered with their shadows, windows being shattered, doors breaking open, streets packed shoulder to shoulder, Alucard had summoned the horde. It didn't take long for them to arrive,(21-42) he dashed right into an oncoming horde & starting shooting while running through the middle of the horde.

_What has come come over me? What madness taken hold of my heart? To run away. The only answer. Pulling me away. To fall upon the (The Night) the source of my recovery. Sweet shadow taking hold of the light. Another day has been devoured. Calling me away. Begging a question. Why?_

He jumped out of the horde & landed on the open top half of a double decker bus(43-1:10). They started to crowd the bus & started to rock it. He went to the lower half of the bus & waited for them to break open the door.

_For saving me from all they've taken. Letting my armor fall again. Giving me the strength to face them. Felling it taking over. Now! On a path to take it all away._

They eventually did & started to pour inside.(1:11-1:44)Alucard resumed shooting & slowly went back to the upper area. They stepped over their fallen & continued to pursue Alucard to where he was going. He eventually reached the end, but never stopped shooting. Then he jumps off of the bus & picks it up off of the ground with minimal effort & throws it into another horde & shoots it, the explosion made some of the other vehicles blow up & some of them went flying through the air. Then, he jumps on the roof of a car & started to jump from roof to roof of various vehicles & he jumps on the side of a building & taunts them.

_There can be no better way of knowing. In a world beyond controlling. Are you gonna deny the savior in front of your eyes? Stare into the night. Power beyond containing. Are you gonna remain a slave for the rest of your life? Give into the night._

Alucard: "AHAHAHA! COME ON! HURRY! YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS! YOU'RE HUNGRY, AREN'T YOU?! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Then he runs to the top of the building & eventually gets there.(1:45-3:36)He sees a closed double door that leads inside & he knows this building is infested with them. He shoots his guns in the air again & waits for them to break the door down. They did & started spilling out of there. Alucard put his guns in his holsters & decided to deal with them with his advanced combat. When they got close enough, he started to punch, claw, & kick the oncoming dead. They were either decapitated, bisected horizontally or vertically, limbs ripped off, heads crushed in a vice grip or stomped on, & thrown or kicked off of the roof. Bodies raining down from the top & splattering on the ground with a sickening landing. He stops & jumps off of the building & lands back in the street. He starts to pick up, punch, kick, & or throw various vehicles at the horde. The sound of wrecking & exploding vehicles echoed throughout the city. He stops & jumps into the air, eventually landing back on top of the Bank of America Plaza.

_This self discovery. Redemption taking hold of my mind. A serenade of haunting voices. Calling me away. To feast upon the (The Night) the source of my felicity. Dark maiden taking hold of my hand. Lead me away. From hibernation. Strong & unafraid. Never a question. Why? For saving me from all they've taken. Letting my armor fall again. Giving me the strength to face them. Felling it taking over. Now! On a path to take it all away. There can be no better way of knowing. In a world beyond controlling. Are you gonna deny the savior in front of your eyes? Stare into the night. Power beyond containing. Are you gonna remain a slave for the rest of your life? Give into the Night!_

He looks at the destruction he caused & he smiles & laughs(3:37-4:46).

Alucard: "I HAVEN'T CAUSED THIS MUCH DESTRUCTION IN AGES! I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES! I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!"

_Give into the night. In a world beyond controlling. Are you gonna deny the savior in front of your eyes? Stare into the night. Power beyond containing. Are you gonna remain a slave for the rest of your life? Give into the night. Night. Night. Night. Give into the night. Night. Night. Night. Give into the night. Give into the night._


	4. Omake Clementine's Dream & Nightmare

Clementine had a dream one night. She woke up in a beautiful field. The sun was shining & the breeze was nice. For her, it was too much for words.

Clementine: "Whoa..."

She explored & played in the field. Then, she saw two figures in the distance.

Clementine: "Hm?"

She went towards the two figures. She thinks she knows them, but she wasn't entirely sure. When she finally got a really good look at the two figures, she immediately recognized them & ran towards them with happiness.

Clementine: "Mom! Dad!"

Ed & Diana: "Clementine!"

They hugged with rejoice.

Clementine: "I missed you."

Ed & Diana: "We missed you, too."

The hug seemed to last forever until...

Diana: "Clementine, baby, I'm sorry to do this, but we have to go."

Clementine: "What?"

Diana: "Before we go, we want you to have this flower."

Ed: "It will help."

It was a Cherokee rose & Clementine took it. Then, the two started to fade away.

Diana: "Remember, we love you."

Ed: "& we always will."

Clementine: "Please, don't leave me again! I love you both so much!"

They disappeared & the atmosphere changed. The beautiful field turned into a wasteland & the sun was eclipsed. Then Clementine hears a slowly, growing noise over the hills. She goes on top of one of the hills & sees something that horrified every fiber of her being, countless zombies, & they were coming after her. She quickly turned around & ran for her life. She didn't knew how long she was running, but every time she looked back, they were still behind her. She couldn't run forever, she eventually fell on her knees trying to catch her breath. But the dead were still after her & they were getting really close. She held onto the Cherokee rose & cried.

Clementine: "Somebody...please...help me..."

Then she hears the growing sound of stampeding horses behind her. She looks back & sees countless horses with armored riders that wielded swords, shields, & spears with red flags with golden lining that had the letter V. But, what really got her attention was the one leading them. A tall man with pale skin & long black hair that was cladded in black armor with a black & red cape & wielded a claymore sword. He got to her first & extended his hand for her to get on his horse. She quickly took his hand & got on his horse, sitting in front of him. Then, the other horsemen arrived shortly, but they didn't stop. They eventually collided with the horde of zombies & started slaughtering them. Zombies had their heads & limbs cut off, or cut mostly or entirely in half, heads bashed in, & spears driven through their torsos & heads, & then impaled. But the black armored rider escaped with Clementine before all of that happened. They stopped on top of a hill somewhere & got off of the horse. The man got down on one knee to get a better look at the girl.

Clementine: "Who are you?"

Vlad: "(Smiles.)I am your saviour, Vlad. You asked for help, remember?"

Clementine: "You heard me?"

Vlad: "(Smiles.)Yes."

Clementine: "Thank you, for saving me from them."

Vlad: "(Smiles.)You're welcome."

Clementine started to cry.

Vlad: "What's wrong?"

Clementine: "My parents are gone."

Vlad: "Oh, I'm sorry."

He opened his arms.

Vlad: "(Smiles.)Come here."

Clementine accepted his offer & wrapped her arms around his neck & buried her face in his shoulder.

Vlad: "(Smiles.)Shh, it's okay. I'm here now & I will protect you."


End file.
